The present invention relates generally to a starting system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a starting system for the automotive vehicle.
Ignition systems for automotive vehicles are used to crank the engine. Typically, a starter motor engages the crankshaft while the spark and fuel injection systems provide fuel and spark ignition to each cylinder. To initiate the operation of the starter motor, a key is placed within an ignition switch and rotated to the run position.
Keys are cumbersome and may be subject to loss. Thus, when the keys are lost, the driver cannot operate the vehicle.
Ignition switches may be tampered with to allow theft of the vehicle. Various types of security systems are employed in addition to a key to prevent vehicle theft. Such devices include transponders or other electrical circuits that provide a code to allow the vehicle to start. Such circuitry is typically provided mounted on the key and when the key is lost, the vehicle cannot be started.
Fingerprint recognition technology is maturing to the point where it has begun to be incorporated into security and consumer personal computer applications. Such systems are believed to be reliable in various types of operating conditions and therefore may find use in many other types of applications.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicle with fingerprint recognition technology to replace keys and security circuits or transponders associated therewith into a starting system for an automotive vehicle.
It is therefore one object of the invention to replace a key actuated starting system with fingerprint recognition technology.
In one aspect of the invention, a starting system for an engine of an automotive vehicle having an ignition system includes a fingerprint sensor generating a fingerprint signal. A memory has an authorized fingerprint signal stored therein. A switch generates a start signal and a controller is coupled to the ignition system, the fingerprint sensor, the memory, and the switch. The controller compares the first fingerprint signal with the authorized fingerprint signal and enables the ignition system in response to the start signal and the first fingerprint signal being substantially equal to the authorized fingerprint signal.
In another aspect of the invention, a switch for an automotive vehicle includes a pivoting member having a first position and a second position. A spring urges the pivoting member into the first position. A fingerprint sensor is disposed on the pivoting member. A first housing is disposed adjacent to the pivoting member. A switch is disposed on the housing so that when the switch is in the second position the switch is closed. The switch is preferably located in a convenient location such as within the instrument panel of the automotive vehicle.
In yet another aspect of the invention a method of starting an automotive vehicle comprises:
generating a first fingerprint signal from a fingerprint sensor;
comparing said first fingerprint with a second fingerprint signal stored within a memory;
issuing a fingerprint enable signal in response to said fingerprint being within said memory;
generating a start signal; and
starting an engine in response to said start signal response and said fingerprint enable signal.
One advantage of the invention is that the fingerprint recognition system can act as the security system and the xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d to enable operation of the ignition system. Advantageously, the system relies on the fingerprint of the operator, which is not subject to loss.
Another advantage of the invention is that guest users may be programmed into the system to enable them to operate the vehicle.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be come apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.